At The End of The Day
by EllenSherloki
Summary: John's niece, Jenna, comes to visite London, together with Sherlock, John and Mary she tries to solve the murder on her Gran. In the main time she has to stay at 221B Baker Street, which both Jenna and Sherlock aren't very excited about.
1. Chapter 1: A Sign of a Fourth

**At The End of The Day**

**Chapter 1**

**So, here's the first chapter of my Sherlock fanfic. I own nothing, the show**

**nor the characters, but I think you figured that out too. I did make the Jenna**

**character up by the way. Well, hope you like it.**

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_

'_Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_

_I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you_

_And risk another goodbye_

Once upon a time, there was a high functioning sociopath, consulting detective

and professional bastard called Sherlock Holmes. One day he was playing on his

violin just after defeating a serial killer and solving a murder for the royal family of

Holland. A normal day on 221B Baker Street, basically.

Until suddenly, the bell rang. Sherlock wasn't planning on opening the door so,

like Always, he yelled "MRS HUDSON, DOOR". Mrs. Hudson sighed while

opening.

"Hello dear" he heard her say.

"Hello miss, I'm sorry, not sure if I'm at the right address but I'm looking for mr.

Holmes, Sherlock Holmes I believe." He heard a girls voice respond, probably

around 20 years old.

"Oh yes love, he's upstairs" Mrs. Hudson replied.

"Thanks" he heard the girl say before he heard footsteps walking up the stairs

and 3 knocks on the door.

"Come in" Sherlock said, still playing an own written song on his violin. The girl

opened the door and sat down on the couch without asking.

"Mr. Holmes?" The girl said, Sherlock still didn't stop playing violin, he didn't

even respond.

"Mister" the girl said, louder now. Sherlock still didn't feel like responding as long

as she didn't say something interesting.

"Sir, could you maybe be a bit less rude, I don't think my uncle would appreciate

it". Now Sherlock did turn around.

He had been right, like always, the girl was probably 22, a student, he saw from

her dress sense, stylish but not too expansive

The girl winked, "well, now he's interested".

"What did you say about your uncle?" Sherlock asked.

"I said, he probably wouldn't appreciate it, you being so rude to me, what would

he think about you mr. Holmes?" the girl said, smiling, obviously she was very

confident.

"I don't care who your uncle is" Sherlock started "nor what he thinks about me,

even if he's the the president of the United States or the king of Germany. I.

Don't. Care." The girl was still smiling, what was wrong with her? Sherlock

thought.

"A: Mr. Holmes, Germany hasn't got a king, do your research and B: My name is

Jenna Watson and my uncle, is John Watson".

For the first time in his life Sherlock was shut up. "But John never told me he had

a niece..."

The girl, Jenna, laughed. "I believe you didn't tell him a few things either, like

umm, oh! How you weren't dead".

"He knows now" Sherlock responded, he didn't like this girl, she might be family

of John, but he knew people could be very different even though they were

family. Him and his parents for example.

Jenna smiled again, a smile many people would call kind and sweet, but

Sherlock thought it was annoying, like she was smarter than him. Which she

wasn't, no one was, right?

"How do you know this stuff, obviously you and John haven't been in contact for

a very long time" Sherlock deduced.

"Do you think I don't read the papers? John and I may not be in touch since the

divorce but the news was full of it, Boffin Sherlock Holmes and his Blogger John

Watson, solving crimes" She winked again, why did she do that? Sherlock

thought, it was horribly disturbing. He just wanted to ask about the divorce she

talked about when someone knocked.

"It's me" a voice said, it was John.

"Come in" Sherlock said still staring at Jenna, trying to figure this girl out, it didn't

really work and he couldn't stand it. When John opened the door and walked into

the apartment he used to live, he didn't see Jenna at first because he was

looking the other way talking to Sherlock. When he realized Sherlock wasn't

paying attention and staring at something else, he turned around to see what

Sherlock was so interested in and

"Jenna!" he, well, I wouldn't say 'screamed' but it was very close to that.

"John" Jenna said, not very surprised that he was acting so shocked.

"It's been a while" she said, smiling, Sherlock sighed irritated in the background.

"Jenna, I uhh, didn't expect to see you here" he said, still confused.

"Yea, well, I'm not here for you anyway." She said, not smiling anymore. "Well.

Like you care." She continued. John looked at his shoes. Sherlock was confused

for a second, what was going on between the two of them? But then he got it.

Jenna was John's niece, so probably the adoption daughter of Clara and Harriet.

Harriet had started drinking after the two of them broke up, they never officially

divorced. And John probably wasn't there for Jenna in those hard times, that's

why she was acting so cold towards him. Jenna had been living with her

grandma (John and Harriet's mother) after that. John's mother died a while ago.

Sherlock had never asked what had happened. But now he got why Jenna was

here, not for John. For Sherlock, she wanted him to solve a case. Because

John's mother, Jenna's gran. Was murdered.

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Chapter 2 will probably be up soon, I know this one wasn't very long but**

**need to figure out the plot and stuff first so yea;) The lyrics in the beginning**

**is from Taylor Swift's I Almost Do.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blind Pathologist

**Hey, so here's chapter two of my fanfic, it'll probably be around 10 chapters long. I know this chapter isn't as interesting it's still a bit working towards the real story, yea… So anyway I still don't own Sherlock and that sort of stuff which is always in the A.N. but you got that, okay, hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 2**

By surprise, Sherlock had taken the case. Not only because it was about John's mother, also because he thought it was pretty interesting. The woman was found in a pond behind a barn, there had been security cameras but there hadn't been any sign of the murderer on it. The strange thing was: there was nothing deleted. The police had no clue, the murderer must've been invisible, but of course, that was impossible. So Sherlock was glad he had something to think about. There was just one other thing, he wasn't as excited about.

Because Jenna couldn't afford a hotel, nor she could stay at John and Mary's because Mary's friend already stayed there the next couple of days with her four kids. She had to stay over at 221B Baker Street until the case was solved. Both Jenna and Sherlock weren't very happy about the fact they had to put up with each other all day long, so they had another reason to solve the case quickly. They also hadn't said it out loud, but it was obvious they were doing a prank vs. prank kind of thing, but since we are talking about Sherlock here, we can better call it a 'who can annoy the other person the most' game. Jenna had to admit, Sherlock was pretty damn good at it. Of course, he could be annoying without even trying hard, by just rudely deducing her in the presence of other people. But he also was very annoying in the evening and when she wanted to sleep. She slept in John's old bedroom and Sherlock basically didn't sleep at all, maybe sometimes a few hours but for sure, not a lot. Also he had accidently put a part of a brain on her hamburger. Accidently. Sure. Jenna tried to strike back but he saw it coming every single time. Once she tried to dye his hair pink but he noticed it immediately and said: 'Oh come on, you can do better than that I hope? Cheap joke, classic.' So after a few long days and frustrating nights, John came in the apartment and Sherlock said: 'Me and Jenna' (he always called out himself first) 'are going to the morgue today'. John looked confused and said, 'but, she's already buried, you know, under the ground?'. Sherlock sighed. 'Yes, of course, I know John, but Molly said she had some files with pictures left and that I could see them, so Jenna, hurry up, I haven't got all day.' Sherlock said so fast John could barely keep up with it. Jenna rolled her eyes and put on her shoes and coat and as John went to work, Jenna and Sherlock got on their way to the morgue.

'Hi Sherlock' Molly said, when he and Jenna walked into the morgue. 'And uuh, what was your name again?' Molly asked, blushing. 'I'm Jenna, you must be miss. Hooper, am I right?' Jenna asked friendly. Sherlock grinned and Molly giggled because of the `miss. Hooper`. 'Yes, but just say Molly, please'. 'So, have you got the files?' Sherlock asked. 'Yes' Molly said while walking to a bureau in the corner of the room and picking up some pictures. 'You can have a look, but they say there's nothing special about this case, just another woman who drowned'. She continued while giving the pictures to Sherlock. Jenna looked down and Sherlock let out a sigh when Molly realized she had been rude. 'I'm sorry, I just, it was a long day and I…' She started to apologize. 'Shut up.' Sherlock said. Molly immediately stopped talking. 'It's okay' Jenna said, smiling. Molly's remark wasn't bothering her at all. It were the pictures. Sherlock had lay them down on a table on the other side of the room. She had never seen the body after her Gran died, and she wished it had stayed that way. In her memories her Grandma still had been the woman who had always been happy, with the twinkle in her green eyes. But that had changed now. She looked away from the pictures but was sure she'd never un-see it. It was horrible. Behind her back she heard Sherlock say: 'Right… Can I keep the pictures?' She almost _heard_ Molly's confusion. 'Well… Uh, I guess so, the police isn't on the case anymore so yeah… You can keep the pictures of a death woman…' Molly said. 'Sorry that was rude, like I said, uuh, it was a long day.' 'It's okay.' Jenna said, again. She smiled at Molly and Molly smiled back, before Sherlock said. 'Come along, little Watson.' Jenna grinned. That's what Sherlock called her these days `little Watson`. It wasn't bothering her at all but she liked to pretend it bothered her, so Sherlock was satisfied. Jenna said goodbye to Molly but Sherlock didn't say anything. 'Was it necessary? To be so rude to Molly?'. She asked. Sherlock didn't answer, Jenna sighed and didn't go on about it. It wouldn't have any use, she already knew Sherlock good enough for that after those few days.

The two days after that were normal, well, as normal as life can be on 221B Baker Street. Sherlock had only slept for a few hours and Jenna learned to cope with Sherlock's nerve. They hadn't said anything to each other in those days other than "Good morning" and "Pass the jam". Sherlock had been frustrated all along, talking to himself, saying: 'There must be something. One. Little. Clue. Aargh.' Just as Jenna thought he was about to give up she heard the words 'THAT'S IT. THAT IS IT. Oooh, that's a good one. BRILLIANT' coming out of the kitchen. She grinned, walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair next to Sherlock. After taking a sip from her tea she asked curiously 'So? What have you found?' Sherlock smiled, he always liked it when people were interested in him being a genius. 'Well' he started while taking out one of the photos he had been staring at for days. 'Look, if you look very, very closely at here pocket.' He said while pointing at the trouser pocket. 'Uh… Excuse you?' Jenna said laughing. 'No, look at it, there's a card in there, right? It's an invitation.' Sherlock said, annoyed that Jenna didn't take him serious. 'Oh! Yes, yes I can see it.' Jenna said 'so? What is it?'. Sherlock smiled. 'I searched for it on Google and…' he started but Jenna laughed again. 'On Google? Didn't know you needed that, with your mind palace thingy.' Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'I know almost everything, not everything.' He said. Jenna grinned. 'The ego… Unbelievable…' Sherlock rolled his eyes again and continued. 'Anyway, it's the flyer of this knit club thing in a town called Hamersville. It's pretty close to where her body was found.' Jenna nodded. 'Right… Okay, uhh. That was clever, but what do we do with this information? And why didn't the pathologist find it?'. She asked. 'That were to questions and I'll answer both: We can, for instance, go to the village and see if we find something there. But about the pathologist, he was probably not very good at his job, that's why I always want Molly, she is the only one who is actually good at it.' Sherlock said, in such speed Jenna could barely keep up with him. 'Okay, so forget about the pathologist. What do you think we'll find there, the murder is so long ago and…' Jenna started, but Sherlock interrupted her: 'I don't know what we can find there but… It's our only chance.' Jenna nodded. 'Right… Well, off to Hamersville then.'


End file.
